Life Is Strange: Revenge Of The Vortex Episode 1
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: Max is back in action. A new threat is rising and with the help of Warren and Chloe's "ghost", she has to stop it. Meanwhile, Max should choose: She will use her rewind powers or she will make it without them? Yeah I'm not good in summaries. My first fan-fiction series, sequel to Life Is Strange. Rating and genry not sure.
1. chapter 1

_Hi! Life Is Strange: Revenge Of The Vortex is my very first Life Is Strange fan-fiction and my very first in . It is a sequel in Sacrifice Chloe ending, 3 months later._ _Warning! 1) Some information might be inaccurate._ _2) I'm still a beginner in fan-fictions, so descriptions won't be good and other things. 3) I'm not a native speaker, so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. 4) I don't guarruntee that I will continue this I have the syndrome "I-don't-continue-a-fan-fiction-when-I'm-starting-it". So bare with me._ _Anyway, here is the story._ **Life Is Strange: Revenge Of The Vortex** **Episode 1**

Previously on Life Is Strange...

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

"No!", Max jumps out, as Chloe gets shot.

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

"Don't insult me Max. Go on.", Warren says, talking with Max.

"Tell me what you told them now!", Nathan threatens her.

"Hey Max, it's Nathan. I just want to say that I'm sorry...", Max hears Nathan's message while driving through Arcadia Bay.

"I can't make this choice, Chloe!"

"You are the only one who can. What ever you choose, I know you are making the right choice..."

Chapter 1

Max is tossing and turning nervously on her bed, almost trembling. "No... Not again...", she talks in her sleep. She is having a nightmare, like all these months.

Max is living once again the incident in the bathroom. This scene is present in every nightmare. Even she wanted to move, to go and stop Nathan, she couldn't. She was doomed to just stand there, watching in freak Chloe's murder. When it was all over, only then she was able to move and run to her friend. But, of course she couldn't do anything. Chloe was already dead.

Then everything becomes white. Max sees scenes unfold before her. She was seeing glimpses of the future.

Mysterious, black-suited men talking to students who are Vortex Club members.

Herself and Warren sneaking in a base-looking place and everything around them was frozen.

Max running along Warren and Chloe, being hunted by soldiers. What the heck was going on?

Finally, she was on the ground, crawling away from Nathan, who was aiming at her with a gun.

Everything turned white again. An alarm clock went off, waking her up.

"Whoah!", Max suddenly jumped up, looking around her. She was still in her dorm room. The brunett was still breathing fast, still in shock. "Wowser, that was intense", she mutered, getting up.

Max sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at the alarm clock. 9:30. She was late for lesson.

Max checked her phone. There was a text from Kate.

 _"Max, where are you? You're late!"_

 _"I'm coming now. Thanks for the warning.",_ she texted back and got ready quickly.

Max ran in the halls of Blackwell, to get to the art classroom. She standed in front of the door and looked from the small window. Taking a deep breath, the brunett knocked the door and opened it.

The teacher and then the whole classroom looked at her. Mr. Morris, -the new art teacher after the arrest of Mark Jefferson- turned and frowned at Max.

"Ms. Caulfield. You are late. We are already in the middle of the lesson. This time I will allow you to attend the rest of it. Go and sit now.", he said and points at the back of the class.

Max walked there, looking down to the floor, feeling the glance of the others on her. She was feeling so embarrassed.

She put out her book and looked down at it, before turning at Kate. The girl turned at Max and smiled. The brunett smiled gently too and told thanks with her eyes.

The lesson went normally. It was simular to Mr. Jefferson's teaching. Max liked him more, when she didn't know about what he has done to all those poor girls, including Kate.

Some time later the bell rang and the students walked out. Max picked up her things and went to her friend.

"Hey Kate. Thanks.", Max told shyly.

"No problem. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just.. Overslept. That's all.", she said, but it was obvious that there was something more than that.

"Hey, if you have anything, call me. You need someone to talk, because it seems that you are having difficult times after your friend passed away."

Max sighed. "Yeah. I miss Chloe so much. Nathan passed the border, but I don't think that he did it on purpose. I mean you saw his reaction to the police."

"You might be right, Max. Anyway, if you need help, I'm here for you. Like you were, after all this Vortex Club party fiasco."

"Ok, see you later, Kate.", the brunett said and walked out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A normal day on the campus of Blackwell. Everyone is hanging out with their companies. They didn't care about the chilly winter weather.

Everyone was cool. And it was no wonder to Max, because she was the only one who remembered "the-week-that-wasn't". The week Max and her partner in time and crime, Chloe went through together. The one they solved the mystery of Rachel Amber, with Max' powers to bent time and space and leaded to the devestating, supernatural disaster of the killer tornado.

Max walked across the campus and saw Warren hanging out. She approached him and he greeted her.

"Hey Max-imillion. What's up?"

"Hi Warren.", she replied simply.

"There will be a new marathon in the drive-in. Star Trek. Do you want to come?"

"Sounds good. When is it?"

"I think it is in one week...", Warren said, but Max didn't seem to listen.

Something else has caught her attention. She saw two teens of the Vortex Club walking towards a black-suited man with black glasses.

"Hey Max? You're listening?", Warren worried.

"Look over there. What are they doing there with that man?"

After looking in the distance, he understood that Max was right. Something really suspicious was going on. Both students put out papers and the agent took a look at them. He nodded at them and let them go.

Meanwhile Max and Warren have approached closer to investigate. The brunett frowned, looking at the next Vortex Club kid walking to the agent. He looked at the papers the Vortex Club student gave and let them go. Not a single word.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"We should investigate.", Max said.

"What? Do you want to get us in trouble? Also... We aren't in the Vortex."

"Who cares about the fucking Vortex, we have to find what are they planning, because even the Club was involved with Jefferson's sick photograph sessions with kidnapped girls."

"So you are saying that they might be up to something worse?"

"That's what my guts are telling me."

X/CIRCLE:FOLLOW THE VORTEX

S/CROSS:STAY OUT OF IT

"If we don't do something, then who will? If we won't act now, then it might be too late later."

Warren sighs. "Ok, I trust your instict, Max. Jefferson or not, with the Vortex Club around there's always trouble.", he says, with confidence being apparrent in his voice.

"Now we should follow the Vortex kids. Come on, before we lose them.", says Max and outside the campus, keeping track of the students.

 **Note: So this is the second chapter. The underlined lines are the choices taken for this scenario.**

 **My writing skills for this franchise still need improvement. So I will have short, fast-paced chapters.**

 **Until next time, have a great time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max goes outside the campus, following the Vortex students. In stealth, she approaches them in case she catches any words from them. Nothing. There are only some whispers, that cannot even be heard by anyone outside the group. The brunett continues spying.

Warren is hesitantly going after Max. He has a worried look on his face. He was thinking of the suspiciousness of the Vortex but also Max' behaviour.

"Ok, this isn't exactly the Max I know. Is it the loss of her friend which changed her so much?", he thought to himself, wondering.

Lost in his thoughts, Warren got suddenly stopped by Max and both hid near a tree. The street was completely empty. Almost.

"Look over there", she pointed out a truck. The Vortex kids just get aboard on it, being watched by blacksuited men. When all got on, they also aboarded on the front seats.

Max frowned. "We have to find where they are going", she said seriously.

"It's obvious that we won't make it follow them, so I think we should just give it up...", Warren tried to convince his friend but to no avail.

"I have an idea of how to find them.", says Max and goes on.

Warren was now feeling awkard with the whole situation. He admired Max' determination, but now it was creeping him out. He doubted if he should go on with all these. Since when Max had such a bravery?

He then felt a strange feeling. Max felt it too, and she knew it pretty well. She stopped, with eyes widened, scanning the empty street. Not a single soul, but something felt so wrong. "We aren't alone", Max said, her voice just a little higher than a whisper.

In less than a few seconds, the two teens were surrounded by blacksuited men, aimed with guns.

"This won't end well!"

 **Note: Hi there readers! Sorry for being late for this. Real life stuff, school, my mother thinks I'm addicted to my tablet (why's she thinking that, I don't get it).**

 **So the story. Do you see any of the new Max already? I introduce the action kind of early.**

 **Don't expected the episode to be very long, due to the short chapters. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time, have a great time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are not alone", Max said and the two teens got surrounded by the blacksuited men.

They all had their guns aimed at Max and Warren. The brunett had felt terror before, but this was just to much. How often does something like this happen?

"If you surrender now, you won't get harmed", said one of the men. Of course Max didn't believe him.

"And why should I trust you? And where are you taking all those students?"

"This is none of your business. Just give up to get this done fast."

"Um, Max I think we should do what they say. I mean they have guns on us!", Warren says to his friend, his voice just a bit higher than a whisper.

After giving Warren a short glimpse, she responded to the agent: " Fuck you!", she hissed. "We aren't doing something because some losers like you say so! I'm so sure the Prescotts have something to do with this, am I right?"

The agent immediately lost his temper. He quickly pointed his gun on Max' forehead, grabbing her from her hoodie.

"You are playing tough, aren't you? I tried to be good with you, but you damn kid, you aren't listening."

"Max just stop it. You see we can't do anything right now.", Warren says watching the scene in shock.

X/CIRCLE:REWIND

S/CROSS:SURRENDER

Max had promised to herself not to rewind ever again, but hers and her friend's life were in danger now. So she lifted her right hand and she felt it again. The slight blurr of the surroundings, the loss of colour, the slow motion at first. It felt like the first time she ever rewinded in the "week-that-wasn't".

The whole scened went backwards. Max made sure she went far enough. After catching a short breath, the brunett grabbed Warren's hand, who looked at her puzzled, and then pulled him to the opposite direction. "It's not safe in this place. Just trust me.", she said going towards Blackwell again. Max turned her head back, only to see the agents scanning the area.

When they looked at the direction Max and Warren went, they point at them, pulling out their guns.

"This way.", Max says again running up the stairs to campus. The two teens run towards the dorms. The stairs would slow them down so they just pressed themselves on a wall hoping that they won't be found.

The same agent that threatened Max got very close to finding Max and Warren but his attention was caught by another agent who called all the others, saying that the "targets" are more likely to be in the main building.

When they were far enough, Max and Warren got out from their hiding spot.

"That was so close", -Max says relieved.

"Max what have you got us into?"

"I have no idea. But whatever it was, got us hunted. I'm sorry."

"No worries, Max. Anyway, our life here in Blackwell just had began to be boring again."

"All you need is some action."

"You got troubles here?", a familiar voice was heard.

"David?"

"What are you doing here, the agents are still looking for you. Come with me.", he said taking the two teens with him.

"What did I do?", thought Max.

Author's Note: Here I am again. Sorry for being late again. Usual real life stuff.

As for my writing, my Max writing sucks. Sorry but I'm still new in this kind of things. At least trying is what matters right?

Until next time, have a great time!


	5. Chapter 5

Max and Warren cautiously follow David to his car. Max looked at him and memories from "the-week-that-wasn't" popped up.

From her first encounter with him, right after Max saved Chloe in that bathroom, to David saving her from the Dark Room. All the moments that showed her that David isn't the paranoid hardass he seems to be. Max owed him. Just he doesn't know it yet.

As they get in the car and drive away from Blackwell, a long silence is in the air. Until David speaks up.

"So, what those agents want from you?"

"I have no idea. But thanks for helping us."

"It's nothing. Just doing my job."

"By the way, congratulations for your promotion to cop."

"Yeah... Thanks.", David replied quietly. Obviously he didn't feel like he worthed it, after his failure to save his own step-daughter. Then the silence is in the air again for a few minutes. "As for the agents. I know some things."

Both teens looked at David with eyes wide open.

"What?"

"It's kind of complicated... When I got promoted, things in Arcadia Bay had already got darker. The Prescotts reduced the economical stuff and... Yeah for this issue we still don't know much. So not soon after the police gave me the assignment to go undercover."

"So you are a spy?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I'm still on the low ranks, but might provide enough information."

"What do you know about the agents?", asked Max.

"I don't know how to say it softly... But you are hunted. You are wanted, for some reason. That's the only thing I know."

"Helping us won't get you in trouble?"

"As long as they don't know, it's alright. But there's no doubt they will find out, because they have their people everywhere."

After that noone spoke again. Max who was on her own in the back seat, was just looking through the window. She was hearing only the roar of the car engine and the momentary sounds from outside.

"How you've been doing without me, Maxy?", a very familiar voice was heard and Max turned her head immediately.

"Chloe?"

"Yep, that's me. Chloe-fucking-Price. And before you ask, no, I'm not really here. Just a small visit from Heaven, sorta. It's nice here, I'm with my dad again and Rachel, but I miss you guys on Earth too."

"You can't imagine how much we are missing you. Especially Joyce..."

"How is she doing?"

"Not well. She barely leaves the house. *sigh* She's lost without you, Chloe. Me too. I'm so sorry, I left you."

"It's ok. I know that you didn't want to leave me."

"But I also left you in your last moments, without telling a single word."

"But you did. As I said all those moments were real, and they always will be ours. 'That' week was the best farewell gift", Chloe says and Max' eyes are welling up, remembering that day on the cliff, having to chose between her best friend and a whole town.

"Chloe...", a sob escapes Max' mouth.

"Sheesh, it's ok. I'm here for you.", she says, putting her arm around the brunette's neck, hugging her.

About a minute passed, before Chloe broke the hug. Her expression was serious now.

"You're here for a reason right?", Max asks.

"Yeah, you think I would come down here just for a chit-chat? Look, I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"I saw you're having trouble with those agents. So do I."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not really gone-"

"But you just said that-"

"I know what I said, now listen to me. Someone will come to get you. She and I will prepare you. Serious shit is coming, Max. The fight with the Prickscotts is just outside the doorstep.", Chloe says and images appear in Max' mind. More glimpses of the future.

The base she saw from her previous vision. Max and Warren trapped and an ash blonde girl coming to the rescue. A building exploding. Another base where a familiar person is awaiting...

"I hope these will help. I gotta go now, but I promise, we are going to meet real soon. Also tell Joyce and even David that I said a 'hi'", the punk said and started to fade away.

Max got brought back to reality by a touch on her shoulder. She slightly shook her head and looked in front of her, to see Warren leaning back to her.

"Max, you ok?"

"What...", was the only thing she could tell.

"You completely zoned out and talking to nobody."

"There was someone..."

"Chloe?"

"I miss her so goddamn much! Her punk style, her blue hair, Chloe was so tough, but inside still the girl I used to know."

"How do you know all these? She 'left', before you could talk to her."

"Ehh...", mouthed Max but before she could answer, they just arrived to the Price/Madsen household. "We will talk about this later, ok?", said the brunett, leaving Warren with the question: How does Max know things that she hasn't even lived?

Author's note: Hi readers! I was more late for this chapter than usual, but I did that for this reason: Today is 11th March, needless to say who's celebrating. So I waited for this day to wish Chloe Price happy birthday!

Also I'm gonna begin a new LIS fan-fiction, I have two in mind, so I will give the titles and you readers can 'vote' for which one you want to see first. " _Never Alone"_ and " _Secret Of The Dark Room"._ So here they are.

Until next time, have a great time!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of the episode 1. It took long because I kinda lost the pace, was busy reading. Initially I planned to 'steal' a chapter from the next episode, but decided to keep this one short and the action for later. Onto the story.**

 _About half an hour later..._

After Max and Warren finished their greeting and condolences for Chloe to Joyce, they got upstairs.

The first room Max entered was Chloe's room. It was the same mess as in the previous timeline, but it didn't bother the brunett. She felt it just at home.

Punk posters and graffiti and the smell of weed and cigarret covered the room. Max sighed at the memories.

 _'Wait I know this... You took this photo you brat? It totally makes sense... You hella saved my life!...'_ _'I know it was your birthday last month... so I want you to have this. My dad would be mad if I ever used this, and I know it will be used perfectly.'_ _'You can't dance hippie? Come on!... Or you can take a photo of me with your new camera...'_ 'Chloe... If only you were here...', Max thought as she walked further into the room and a lone tear rolled on her cheek.

Warren entered the room to find his friend standing there, zoned out.

"Max? Are... Are you ok?"

Max turned to look at him. She breathed in to calm herself down before answering.

"Yes... I'm ok. It's just..."

"It must be difficult to come in here after she 'left'."

"I miss her. Her blue hair, her punk, rebel style, she was so tough, but yet... the girl I used to know.", she explained. But that only puzzled Warren.

"How do you know all these? You didn't make it to meet her before... you know. And on the whole, you seem to know and lived things that the rest of us don't."

Max knew that he was right. And she promised him to explain. Why did she hesitate all of a sudden?

 **X/CIRCLE:TELL THE TRUTH** **S/CROSS:HIDE THE TRUTH** Max turned around to avoid his gaze. She felt bad that for once more, she would have to hide the truth about her rewind power and the 'week that wasn't'.

"I... I don't want to talk about this. Please."

Warren approached and touched her shoulder.

"Don't take this wrong Max, but I feel that you are hiding things. Why are you closing yourself in?"

"Please, not now. I need some time to think.", Max replied, avoiding his gaze further. She sat in the bed, curling herself up, while looking out of the window, at the setting sun.

Warren sat beside her, placing his arm around the brunett, like he had done before, in another timeline.

What did await for them? Only time would tell.

 _ **Epilogue**_ _The agents finish their search at Blackwell, not having tracked the two teens._ _Some Vortex members arrive at a base in the middle of a forest, only to see their former leader._ _A certain bluenett at a base, sitting on a rock high, watching a base beneath and the sunset._ _A man in a dark room with a projector activated, furiously throws some papers of his office._ _The man leaves the room and on the floor we see a paper writing 'OPERATION VORTEX'._ **END OF EPISODE 1** Thanks for reading (if anyone has been reading at all)!

Special thanks to:

Dontnod and Square Enix. For making this amazing game.

WickDaLine. Your stories are giving me inspiration!

And all readers (if anyone had been reading at all)!


End file.
